Sweet Dreams
by adelesea
Summary: Jacob is having some SWEET dreams about bella...who knows who see them? :D  bad at summarys!
1. Sweet dreams

Jacob was asleep in his small bed...billy tapped on the door,..."jake,bella said she would be over in a few"

...tap,tap,tap..."jake?",the door creaked open...jacob was on his back,sweating and clearly asleep,the blankets up to the middle of his chest...

..."OH,BELLA!",he moaned-"OH GODDDDDDDD,JUST LIKE THAT!"...Jacob moaned and his whole body shook violently,he was grabbing the sheets so tight his knuckels were turning white...

...billy was stareing at his son,with wide eyes and a gaping mouth..."oh,dear god!" billy said,rubbing his eyes...trying to clear the image in his head.

..."I'LL TEACH YOU,I KNOW BETTER THAN THAT STUPID BLOOD SUCKER-OH!"...jacob kept moaning, "BELLABELLABELLABELLABELLA!"...

jacob woke up gasping,sweat running down his bare chest...he looked towards the door at his father, "BELLA!" jacob screamed,horrified...billys head snapped towards a frozen,horrified looking bella standing behind him.

billy shrugged, "your on your own,jake" he said and wheeled away into the small living room.


	2. your the one that i want

"Jake,you better wash your sheets!",billy yelled from within the living room...Jacob was about to kill his dad-"SHUT UP!",he screamed to billy.

Bella was still staring wide-eyed at Jacob, "ummm Bella,honey-are you ok?" Jacob asked,blushing deeply under his russet skin..

"I...I'm fine,Jake" she stuttered and quickly turned around,blushing-"ummmm...Jake you have a little problem" she said uneasy,knowing she was looking at her back...she was talking about the tent that was clearly noticeable under his sheets.

he looked down,he knew he was hard...but he didnt think she would notice-that much...he grinned inwardly. "you better take care of that" she mumbled and walked out of his doorway,closing the door.

...LIVING ROOM...

Bella walked into the living room,biting her lip...thinking about Jake moaning her name,and him SHOWING her how much better he was than Edward at- "Bella,hes a boy,and he's in love with you" billy said,snapping her out of her thinking.  
.../."huh?...wht? i mean,i know",she said looking down.

she went over and sat on the small couch,feeling really uncomfortable and embarrassed and a little creeped by this whole thing...but what was she going to do?...never see Jake again cause he was having dreams about her,no this wasn't that big of a deal.

Jacob came walking into the cramped front room,in only sweat pants...he looked flushed and sweat was very noticeable on his hairline and running down his chest, "um...bells,can we take a walk?",he asked scratching his head.

...THE ROAD...

..."i thought i was gonna come over and we were going to watch GREASE together"...Bella said after and awkward long silence. Jacob looked at her and grinned,he stopped her from walking...he went in front of her

"I got chills.  
They're multiplyin!"

he sang high and sounding just like Danny. "OH MY GOD!" she whispered amazed.

...And I'm losin' control.  
'...Cause the power ...you're supplyin',  
...it's electrifyin!"

he sang and acted like he was being electrified...Bella giggled,she wanted to play along.

"You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand to my heart I must be true!"

...she sang high and giggled...

they both sang high and together::

"You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want (you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed!"

...Jacob grabbed her firmly but gently and pushed her up against the closest tree and smashed his lips to hers.


	3. the love tree

Bella's lips moved in a dance with Jacobs,her back getting scratches from the tree...she put her hands on his shoulders and moved a little from the tree and jumped up,wrapping her legs around his waist...they both moaned at the contact of their body against each others.

"ohhhh,jakkkeeee" Bella moaned as Jacob once again pushed her against the tree,making their body's grind against each others...his mouth attacked her neck,her chest anywhere that was bare skin.

"bellaaaa" he whispered against her chest, she was gasping at the sensations, he went to unbutton her pants when she grabbed his hands,stopping him.

Jacobs eyes were glazed over with lust...they both looked into each others eyes for what seemed like a eternity, Jacob sighed deeply and undone bellas legs from his waist.

"im sorry" jacob said and continued "im the worst friend ever! im sorry,bells!"...he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"listen,i just didn't want us to make love for the first time,against a tree" she blushed deeply and continued "charlie is gonna be at the station tomorrow,come over and we can try again" she bit her lip and smiled shyly.

Jacob howled at the thought,inside his mind he screamed : SCORE!

they walked back to Jacobs small house and watched Grease...or if you called day-dreaming what the next night was gonna be like "watching Grease",then the watched Grease a thousand times.


End file.
